Big Betty
Big Betty was a heavyweight robot which entered the final two seasons of BattleBots. It was pretty much a larger version of middleweight entrant Bouncing Betty. Unfortunately, Big Betty had technical issues and was forced to forfeit its first match in both seasons it participated in. However Big Betty returned for the 2005 BattleBots Rochester R3 event where it did very well, becoming the Heavyweight champion. Robot History BattleBots Rochester R3 Big Betty's first fight was against Canadian entry CycloneBot. It won this fight, and advanced to the next round where it was supposed to face REDRUM. However, Big Betty's mechanical gremlins struck one last time and it was forced to forfeit the match. This meant that Big Betty was now in the losers bracket where it faced Bane. The win against Bane now meant that Big Betty was in the losers bracket semifinals where it faced Tetracide. As soon as this fight started, Tetracide came out and immediately flipped Big Betty over. Big Betty, however, was unable to self right and attempted to use its upper body as a clamping jaw. Before it could do that however, Tetracide flipped it again. Big Betty then stalled in the middle of the arena and Tetracide flipped it once more. Before Big Betty could regain its footing, Tetracide delivered another flip, putting Big Betty back upright. Big Betty then tried to get under Tetracide again, however its ground clearance was higher than that of Tetracide, which nearly flipped Big Betty again. Big Betty then got under Tetracide and attempted a lift, but Tetracide slid off of Big Betty's wedge, and fired its flipper which Big Betty grabbed. This allowed Big Betty to get under Tetracide and take it to the wall where it tried, and failed to use its lifter once again. This broke Tetracide's flipper and Big Betty got underneath and lifted it up, however it was unable to do anything with it and let it go. Big Betty then clamped down on Tetracide before lifting it against the arena wall, but Tetracide stayed on its wheels. It then clamped its lifting arm down on Tetracide once more and took it to the opposite arena wall, nearly into the pulverizers. Tetracide then stalled in the middle of the arena and Big Betty attempted to take it to the pulverizers, but failed as Tetracide managed to get away as the clock ran down. Big Betty won the resulting judges decision and advanced to the losers bracket finals where it finally faced REDRUM. It won this fight and advanced to the finals where it faced Shrederator. It beat Shrederator and became the Heavyweight champion of BattleBots Rochester R3. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 5 *'Losses:' 3 Trivia * Big Betty has never been defeated by an opponent in BattleBots, as all three of its losses were by forfeit. Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that have Forfeited a Battle Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Heavyweight Champions Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots whose final battle was a win Category:Robots from Oregon Category:Wedgebots Category:Robots that never lost by JD